Nostalgia
by Eos-Is-Mah-Muse-157
Summary: SM/LotR -- Our two favorite senshi find themselves in Middle-Earth. The first ever non Usa/Lego romance. And I'll be updating soon - have no fear!
1. Chapter 1 - Many Meetings

  
    Haruka turned over, moaning. She had the worst hangover; her head was throbbing. She reached out, searching Michiru to pull her close (as she did every morning) but grabbed only leaves... Leaves?! Haruka sat up in shock, texture of the leaves against her legs making her aware that she was in the form of Sailor Uranus. She looked around frantically, trying to get her eyes to focus. Staring her straight in the face was an enormous troll. She yelled out, but stopped suddenly when she realized the creature was made of stone.   
    "Doko..." she mumbled in her native tongue. Slowly, the senshi of the wind stood and brushed herself off. Birds chirped and sunlight poured through the trees.   
    "Where the hell am I?" she asked aloud. 

    Michiru turned over, moaning. She had the worst hangover, her head throbbing. She stretched, expecting to feel Haruka pull her close (as Haruka always did) but nothing happened. She opened her eyes in shock, sitting up in a very large and lavish bed. The room was open, sun pouring in, and a few birds flew through. Her clothes were folded neatly on a chair nearby and her fuku had been replaced with white linen clothing not her own. On the vanity to her left sat her mirror, her henshin, and her communicator. The door on the far wall opened and a tall, gorgeous-looking woman with pointy ears glided in, a tray in her hands. The woman seemed to be excited that Michiru was awake. She talked slowly in a beautiful language that made no sense. The only thing Michiru could do was squeak out a confused 'nani?' before the woman thrust a goblet in her face, gesturing for her to drink. Michiru complied and her hangover disappeared almost completely.   
    "Whew," she mumbled. "Where can I buy some of this?"   
    By the time she was finished with her drink, she felt better than she had ever before, even in senshi form. The woman bustled around, prattling on about this and that, not knowing Michiru didn't understand a bloody word she said. The woman left, finally, and Michiru fell back to the bed with an exasperated sigh.   
    "Damn," she muttered. "What the hell did I do last night?" She covered her face with her hands. "Did I sleep with that woman? Haruka is going to be upset. She never likes to miss out on the action..." Michiru burst into laughter, realizing the absurdity of what she had just said. She continued to giggle, not very sure why she was so overly jubilant. She lay there for a while, taking in her surroundings. She immediately decided she wasn't in present-day Japan any more - no way. Similar winding structures all piled at multiple levels of height floated around the outside of the room It all seemed so familiar, like her past life in the Silver Millennium on the Castle Miranda. (a/n - memory is rusty - corrections regarding are welcome!)   
    A harsh beeping sound cut through the serenity. Michiru knew the sound well and sprang out of the bed, taking her communicator into her hand. She had expected to see Haruka's face, but was greeted by Setsuna instead.   
    "Setsuna!" Michiru gasped. "What happened last night?!"   
    The olive-haired woman held up a finger and took a sip of her tropical drink. She appeared to be sitting on a beach chair in a bikini, somewhere on the seashore. "Well," she began, "we messed up last night."   
    "No kidding," Michiru huffed.   
    "Obviously trying to teleport, being as drunk as we were, was far from a 'good idea.' I'm afraid you've been teleported backwards in time... Now just calm down for a minute. We can still get back to the twenty first century."   
    "How? I can't teleport alone! Where is Haruka? The princess? Come to think of it… Where are _you_?"   
    Setsuna took another sip of her drink, little purple umbrella poking from its side. "I am in the present, on the island of Tahiti. Now, just let me finish before you start yelling again. Usagi and Ami got thrown into the future, an alternate future to be more precise, and Haruka is in the past with you... Well, nearby. I have already contacted her. She should be getting in touch with you soon." Sip. Two little white capsules fell out of nowhere and landed on the vanity. "They are translation capsules," Setsuna explained. "One goes in your ear to translate what you hear, and the other clamps to the back of you molar to translate what you are saying."   
    "Thank god," Michiru breathed, setting the capsules into place, thinking of the beautiful language she had heard earlier.   
    "Now," Setsuna said, "Haruka, as I said, will be contacting you soon. Just sit tight. One of my contacts will be bringing her to where you are." Setsuna seemed distracted for a moment. She bit her lip and giggled. "I really have to go. The... natives are getting restless. Contact me when you are with Haruka." The screen went blank.   
    Michiru sighed angrily. That conversation certainly didn't help. Setsuna wasn't the one to be quick to end a conversation without answering all questions first. She couldn't help but feel like Setsuna had somehow planned on winding up on that island. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. What did she do the night before? The sea goddess held her head, trying to remember. She had went out with Haruka... got drunk... Haruka flirted with some girls... meanwhile, got hit on... Haruka got mad... started a fight... got them kicked out... met up with Ami and Usagi... got more drunk... _Bah_, she thought, _I'll just have to ask Haruka. She will remember. _   
    It was just then that her communicator beeped again. Speak of the devil.   
    Haruka ran a hair through her hair and sighed before addressing her lover. "Quite a pickle we're in," she stated.   
    Michiru shrugged. "We've been in worse." She hooked her finger inside of her mouth, pulling back to reveal the capsule.   
    Haruka nodded, turning her head slightly and pointing to her ear. She drew in a deep breath. "I guess this is goodbye for now. Setsuna said my contact will be passing nearby soon and I do not want to miss him. She advised me not to use my communicator."   
    Michiru nodded. "I understand."   
    Haruka was about to say something, when the woman from before came back. "Your bath is ready," she said sweetly.   
    Haruka craned her neck to see around Michiru. "Who's that?" she asked.   
    Michiru only laughed before closing her communicator, leaving Haruka to her own device. 

    Haruka cursed when the screen went blank. "Wonderful," she muttered. "Michiru winds up in a nice warm bath with some gorgeous stranger and I wind up out here in the woods. I am going to kill Setsuna when we get back. Probably planned for me to be out here in the wilderness. Crazy time senshi..."   
    Haruka headed east, lost in thought, trying to recount the events of the previous evening. She remembered most of it; just some spots were hazier than others. She took Michiru to a club, as was their usual Saturday night ritual. A few girls had disturbed her, all wanting autographs on some part of their body. In the process of... signing all of those autographs, some sleaze had approached Michiru. Of course a brawl ensued and they were booted from the bar, no matter how many times Haruka had reminded the people of who she was. She was Tenoh Haruka, the champion F1 racer for crying out loud!   
    After they drove around, looking for something that seemed fun. The night was very young, and they were hankering for excitement. After a little while, they came across a huge crowd -a scavenger hunt. First prize was a shiny new motorcycle. Of course, Haruka had wanted to join. Mamoru and Usagi were there. The two of them were just a bit tipsy as well. They decided to team up.   
    About one hour, three purple beach umbrellas, a white ferret and eight packs of ice cream sandwiches later, they headed off to the library to get a copy of the Pocket Karma Sutra, next on the list. Of course, Ami had been there and she joined the merry bunch. Next stop was an American souvenir so they decided to try Setsuna's house - she was, after all, the oldest thing alive. She had to have been to America at one point in time. They forgot about the scavenger hunt for a while and got involved in a game of 'I never', Haruka, Mamoru and Setsuna being the top contenders. After a while, Setsuna (who didn't seem very drunk at all), suggested that they all henshin, teleport to America, and be back in time to win the shiny motorcycle. Be back in a jif, Setsuna had said. Needless to say that was an interesting experience, five shit-faced sailor senshi trying to teleport. They had to wait twenty minutes for Mercury to stop laughing just so they could actually channel their energy correctly.   
    Haruka's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly tripped, falling on her face. There was a gasp and a pair of hands helping her up. When she was up and brushed off, she took a look at her aide. It was a male. He was very tall, and his eyes were green. He was clad in clothing of a similar olive color, a full quiver and bow slung across his back. The white horse at his side snorted loudly and shook its head.   
    "I am terribly sorry," the man stated truthfully. "I did not hear you coming!" He laughed. "You are more quiet than an elf! Tell me, what is your name? And where be you from? Your clothing is unlike any I have seen, be it man or elf, if you do not mind me saying, milady." His eyes trailed downwards and he blushed a bit. "Never before have I seen a woman display this much skin."   
    This was the second time Haruka had forgotten her state of dress. She shook her head a bit, trying to sort out all that he had said. "It's ok, I'm fine. I am uh… wait a second. Pardon me, but did you say 'be it man or elf'? I'm sorry, but I must be dreaming. Elves don't exist!"   
    The man looked at her, puzzled. He put a hand on her shoulder, wondering if she was ill. "Beg your pardon, madam, but I am an Elf."   
    Haruka jumped back. "Who are you?"   
    The man straightened himself and smiled broadly, offering his hand. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thurandil King of Mirkwood."   
    Haruka took his hand. "Tenoh Haruka - princess of Uranus." She added the princess part for good measure, although none of the other senshi ever seemed to bring to attention that fact. She thought maybe playing the dusty old royalty card might just be the way to get around in the past.   
    The Elf kissed her hand, bowing gracefully as he did so. "You certainly do not look like any princess I have seen," he commented.   
    Haruka laughed a bit. "I should hope not."   
    Legolas gave Haruka a look of question, but quickly disregarded the comment. He mounted his horse, nonetheless. "Where is it you are from?" he asked. "Be you from across the sea?"   
    Haruka shrugged. "I guess so."   
    The Elf's eyes lit up. "Tell me where it is you are heading princess of Uranus. I offer you my service in hopes that you may forgive me for my earlier folly."   
    Haruka quirked and eyebrow. "Please, call me Haruka."   
    Legolas nodded. Haruka sighed and took the map Setsuna had sent her and handed it to Legolas. She pointed to the circle on the map.   
    "I am going here," she stated bluntly. It read: Rivendell   
    Legolas held out his hand to Haruka and laughed. "What a coincidence. I seek council with Lord Elrond as well. Mount, and we shall arrive together... Perhaps you can tell me of the sea - to help pass the time," he added.   
    Haruka's thoughts turned to Michiru. "You will meet her yourself, soon enough," she mumbled. 

    Haruka sighed, propping her chin in her hands. She sat by a dying fire now, waiting for Legolas to return with more firewood. It was the third day of their travels, and Haruka had grown to be quite fond of the elf. She clung to his back, hearing stories about Rivendell and Mirkwood and of times even before that, the old lore of Tinúviel and the Silmaril. He told her everything he could think of about the elves and Middle-Earth. She found it all to be quite fascinating.   
    In turn, Haruka would trade tales of the sea, some how pasting together countless beach trips and images of Michiru to make one divine tapestry that depicted the ocean in a way she was sure no one had before. It was not very easy to tell where the sea ended and where Michiru began, but Legolas had picked them out easily.   
    Once Haruka had gotten so carried away that Legolas asked suddenly, "She is your lover, is she? This lady of the sea."   
    Haruka thanked the gods that the Elf prince could not see the red in her face. He sensed her discomfort and laughed. "It is not something to be ashamed of, dear maiden. In my lifetime I have had many loves, both male and female."   
    Haruka could not help but to laugh.   
    At last Legolas returned with the wood, tossing it onto the ground. "I suppose we shall be getting some sleep. It will not be long now before we are in Rivendell."   
    Haruka stood, willing her transformation away. She could not sleep in her fuku; she found it to be much too uncomfortable. Legolas blushed and turned away. He was not sure where such a liberal creature had come from, possessing such strange magic. The first time she had changed, he wrote her off as an orphaned istari, perhaps. To possess such power and be an istari would only make sense. Now he was not too sure.   
    Haruka laughed, noticing the Elf's discomfort as he lay down. "Why do you sleep with your eyes open? It's creepy," she stated, lying down next to him.   
    The Elf laughed and turned toward her, propping himself up on his elbows. "After I share my bedroll this is the gratitude I receive?" He clucked his tongue. "A princess would have more manners than that."   
    Haruka grumbled a bit. She was beginning to regret mentioning her royal lineage. "I am not a normal princess," she retorted.   
    "That indeed, Haruka," he said. "You do not dress like a normal man, let alone a normal woman."   
    Haruka shrugged. "It is what makes me comfortable. Dressing like this is the way of my people."   
    The Elf lay down once again. "Well, sleeping with opened eyes is the way of my people." He paused for a moment. "I can turn over if you like..."   
    "No," Haruka said. "It's ok."   
    Subject closed, the two of them fell asleep, into dreams of days long since past. 

    Michiru lightly ran a finger over the surface of her mirror, over the image of her sleeping lover and the elf. She felt very lonely without her Haruka. She was getting by, of course. She had learned the name of the woman who had cared for her when she woke up. The woman's name was Arwén, daughter of the Lord Elrond. They had become fast friends and Arwén had told Michiru much about the elves of Imlandris. She had told Michiru that the elves found her lying in one of the fountains, unconscious. For some reason Elrond had demanded she be placed in a special room, one that had been reserved for a certain guest.   
    The reflection of the mirror grew dim and Michiru placed it aside. She snuggled into the soft down pillows, breathing in the scent, astonished to find that it smelled a lot like Haruka. Michiru whimpered quietly, once again feeling lonesome for her lover. 

    Haruka and Legolas were only one day to Rivendell. Haruka ran along side of Legolas, his horse going top speed. Much to her delight, Haruka had discovered she could outrun the beast while in senshi form. They were traveling at a very pleasing rate but something caught Haruka's eye, distracting her. With a yelp of confusion, she pitched forward, loosing her balance.   
    "Haruka!" Legolas exclaimed, coming up beside her. "What happened?" he asked, kneeling to her side.   
    Haruka gazed in wonder at the offending object in her hand. She had almost missed it. Legolas stared too, brow furrowed.   
    "What is that?" he asked. "I have never seen such a thing before, nor have I ever heard of one..." He examined the delicate treasure closer.   
    "It is a rose," came the reply. 

    Michiru paced around the halls of the Last Homely house in frustration. She was dying for something to do, something to calm her nerves. She knew Haruka was close, for the sun was low in the sky now, and she hated waiting. At first, she had wanted to paint but was astonished to find that the elves did not know such a thing existed. The elves seemed not to dwell on decoration, rather, let the beauty of nature adorn the cities. It explained why there were flowering vines everywhere yet not a painting in sight. She had come across a few woven tapestries and statues, but her chances of finding some oil paints were all but disappeared.   
    She thought maybe a bit of music could soothe her nerves, but nothing close to a violin could be scrounged up. She had found all sorts of lutes and tambourines and harps, but nothing that could be played with a bow... She turned again, muttering in Japanese, when she heard a laugh behind her.   
    "You seem impatient today, Princess," Arwén commented.   
    Michiru placed a hand to her chest. "You scared me," she said.   
    "I am sorry," Arwén apologized. "What is it you are so anxious about this afternoon? Is it maybe that your partner is arriving today?" she asked, eyes flashing with intrigue. Michiru mumbled something inaudible and looked at the floor. Arwén laughed, circling her prey. "She is your lover, is she not? This other princess..."   
    Michiru turned red and Arwén laughed. "I merely jest with you, friend. We elves see nothing wrong with love of any kind..."   
    Just then, a door further down the hall closed and a handsome dark-haired man stood in the hall. Arwén's eyes lit up and she motioned to the man.   
    "Estel!" she called.   
    Michiru stifled her laughter, for she was sure she had heard the man groan. "Arwén, darling, How is it you are faring this fine afternoon?" he asked, walking over to them. He smiled at the aqua-tressed maiden. "And how fare you, princess?"   
    Michiru blushed slightly. She had been enjoying this extra attention as a princess. She wondered why none of the others had referred to themselves as such before.   
    An elf maiden walked up to Arwén and the two spoke in hush tones.   
    Estel turned towards her. "I must say, it is of great honor and privilege to have a child of the Silver Millennium in the house of Elrond once again. We always look forward to when the Queen Serenity graces us with the presence of one of her kin."   
    Alarms went off in Michiru's head. She was about to question the man when Arwén returned. "Estel, my love, I have been informed that the prince of Mirkwood has arrived." She turned to Michiru, smiling. "And with him he brought a weary traveler." There was mischief in her voice.   
    Estel smiled and held out his hand to Michiru. "Allow me to escort you, milady." They left Arwén behind, walking out towards the stables. She had wanted to go, but Estel had insisted that she check on the 'patient'. Upon saying the word, the two exchanged knowing glances, and Michiru silently wondered if something of greater importance was happening in Rivendell.   
    Once they were safely out of earshot, Michiru turned to Estel. "How is it you know of the Silver Milennium?" she asked, her voice a harsh whisper.   
    Estel looked confused. "I may be a man, milady but I _did_ grow up amongst the elves..."   
    Michiru sighed in discontent. That answer didn't help. There was so much - even after all of this time - that had gone unanswered about her past. The only senshi who had regained full memory of the Silver Millennium was Usagi, save her daughter and Pluto. Michiru wished to question further but it was then she heard a call. It immediately caught her ear, for it wasn't mechanically translated.   
    "Hoi! Michiru-chan! I have missed you, koibito."   
    Michiru looked up to see Sailor Uranus, at the side of a very tall Elf. Estel smiled and called to the green-eyed prince, and the two exchanged a hug. Michiru, on the other hand, was not as graceful. She ran to Haruka's arms, kissing her with a passion that left even their onlookers breathless. When they broke apart, Michiru nuzzled her head under Haruka's chin. Estel and Legolas left, giving the two their privacy.   
    "I have missed you so much," she said.   
    Haruka laughed and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "I was gone for a few days." She took hold of Michiru's chin gently, moving her face to hers. "You amaze me sometimes," she commented. Michiru smiled before kissing her lover again.   
    It was growing dark now, and Haruka grasped Michiru's hand, which was immediately led away. "Wait," Haruka said. "Just give me a minute to de-henshin," she said.   
    Michiru laughed. "Why? Don't want to spoil your reputation amongst the women here so soon?"   
    Haruka blushed. "Oi, Michiru, you're cruel. You know I have eyes for only you."   
    Michiru held fast to Haruka's arm, placing her head on the senshi's shoulder. They had come to the Last Homely house now, and were receiving many a knowing glance from the elves. Michiru led Haruka to the room she had been sleeping in since her arrival in Middle Earth. The first signs of twilight had just begun, and sounds of a great feast came from somewhere outside the window, the singing of the locals dancing through the air. Haruka stopped for a moment upon the threshold, breathing a deep breath. She was having the weirdest feelings of déjà vu. Everything about Middle Earth awakened memories deep inside her mind, and it was the same with Michiru.   
    "Is something wrong, love?" Michiru asked, worry in her tone.   
    Haruka just shook her head, clearing away the feelings. "It's nothing. Things just seem so familiar. It has been nothing but déjà vu since I got here."   
    Michiru nodded. "Me too..." She looked over at the moon, low, but glowing intensely. "I have been wondering if the Silver Millennium overlaps this time period." She looked over to Haruka, who had de-henshined. "If so, I can only wonder how long until the Moon Kingdom falls..."   
    Haruka gathered the sea goddess into her arms, joining her by the window. Sounds from the dinner remained in the air. "Perhaps we should be joining our hosts for dinner?" Haruka's lips pressed lightly to Michiru's neck.   
    Michiru giggled. "Why, are you hungry?" The lips moved down, caressing her shoulder.   
    "I am," Haruka replied, lust in her voice. "But not for food..."   
    Michiru sighed and wrapped her arms around her partner's neck as she was swept off of her feet and placed delicately onto the nearby bed. Together they spent the evening succumbing to the pleasures of the flesh, as the night rang peacefully around them. 

  


'.~*~.'


	2. Chapter 2 - The Council Of Elrond

  
    Michiru awoke the next morning to a very upset Haruka. The senshi of the wind was assessing her figure in the mirror, frowning. Michiru tried hard to stifle her laughter. It was a rare occasion when Michiru would see Haruka in an actual dress. Haruka noticed Michiru was awake and addressed her lover's reflection.   
    "They made me wear a dress," she growled, turning around to face Michiru. Michiru released her laughter.   
    "Darling," she asked, "what happened?"   
    Haruka flailed her arms helplessly. "I was hungry... I went looking for a kitchen or something and I wound up freaking out half the elves in Rivendell!"   
    Michiru frowned. "Well, I would imagine so if you roamed around naked, Haruka dear."   
    "No," Haruka replied sharply. "I went out in my boxers and undershirt and everyone made a big fuss over it. I didn't have my translator, so I couldn't protest when your friend Arwén and her handmaidens forced me into this thing." Haruka sighed in defeat.   
    Michiru got out of the bed, not bothering to cover herself. "I like it," she pouted, her arm's going around the teller woman's neck.   
    Haruka dipped her face close to Michiru's. "Well, I don't," she said indignantly. Their lips brushed.   
    Michiru's eyes had their mischievous twinkle. "I can help you change out of it..." she started.   
    Unfortunately, Michiru could not finish her sentence, for Arwén chose that moment to walk in. She turned bright red and shouted an apology before practically sprinting from the room. Haruka laughed and chased after the poor elf. Michiru dressed, humming softly to herself. She sat at the vanity, assessing her visage while waiting patiently for Haruka. When at last Haruka did return, she was very excited. "Elrond will speak to us now," she said. 

    The pair had been standing in Elrond's private library for quite some time. When he finally arrived, smiling no less, Haruka had fallen asleep in one of the plush chairs. Michiru licked her lover in the leg discreetly, but Elrond noticed. He frowned.   
    "Forgive me for keeping you in wait." He bowed low. "I welcome you to my home, children of the Silver Millennium..." His gaze lingered on Haruka, long enough to label it creepy.   
    He cleared his throat and continued. "I have spoken with the 'divine one' and she has told me all about your situation." He looked at Michiru. "And you were most certainly correct, Princess of Neptune. Above us now proceeds the Silver Millennium, in all of its splendor. Why, Mithrandir returned but yesterday-"   
    Michiru cut him off. "How did you know I was wondering about the Silver Millennium?"   
    Elrond only smiled.   
    "Mithrandir..." Haruka murmured, still in the chair. "Why do I know that name?"   
    Elrond chuckled. "Ah, I have forgotten that all of your memories of your former lives have not returned to you in full. It is no matter, I am sure you will be remembering much during your stay here in Middle-Earth. It was, in fact, the will of Andúnëwen that the two of you would learn of your past lives before you reach the time of something she has called 'The Big Freeze'. I will admit that this is a highly unorthodox situation and I know nothing of the distant future, nor do I believe I really wish to know."   
    Haruka's communicator beeped, cutting into the conversation. She opened it, immediately regretting that she had.   
    "Haruka-baka!" The two girls cringed. They had forgotten about the time guardian. To say she was upset was a gross understatement. "Take out the mirror,' she snapped.   
    Michiru complied, propping it up on one of the shelves. The trio crowded around it, Setsuna's image appearing on its surface.   
    She sighed and vainly tossed aside her hair. "That's better."   
    Elrond whispered under his breath. "Andúnëwen."   
    "Andúnëwen?" the two senshi questioned.   
    Setsuna laughed nervously. "Kami," she whispered in Japanese. "I'll explain later."   
    Elrond cleared his throat, "I wish not to hasten you, my lord Andúnëwen, but there are others who seek my council on the terms of more pressing matters..."   
    Setsuna waved her hand. "Yes, this will be quick." She paused. "Now, I have found a way for all of us to teleport home."   
    Haruka looked confused. "But Setsuna, we can only teleport with five senshi." Setsuna nodded. "True, but what you don't know is that all different periods of time are linked in one geographical location and they rotate accordingly in a spiral on that axis. If we can each reach those checkpoints, we can channel our powers through to Usagi and Ami, hence reuniting us at the same moment in the place of our departure."   
    Setsuna only received blank stares from her audience. She released an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll make this easy for you." she pointed to the senshi, "You two have to get Mt. Doom and I'll instruct you from there, ok?"   
    Elrond paled. "Surely you cannot bid these two to venture into Mordor without guidance! The Children are new to this land and they are far from their home, as well as their own time."   
    "Don't be so afraid, Elrond. I'll watch over them. Everything will be fine."   
    Elrond was on edge. "I would feel much more comfortable if they were under escort." He paused. "But my council is needed elsewhere and matters are urgent." Setsuna nodded. "Very well. We will discuss this later."   
    Elrond nodded and left in a hurry.   
    Haruka quirked an eyebrow. "He was certainly interesting."   
    Michiru looked to Setsuna. "Andúnëwen?" she repeated. Setsuna groaned. "It was long ago, during the battle of the last alliance. Elrond's party found me lying in the Carahadras..." She received blank stares, but continued nonetheless.   
    "Anyway, it was during my training as a senshi and I was fairly young. Up until that point I had only guarded the gates, I hadn't fought at all. Well, one day I had accidentally torched Uranus's robe - the god Uranus, mind you. Well, him and I had gotten into this huge argument and he thought it would be funny to send me to Middle-Earth. That wasn't fun.   
    "In either case, I joined with Elrond's group and we headed off. I had been practicing my transforming one-day when an elf saw me, and blew my cover. They freaked out, claiming I was a god. I couldn't convince them otherwise, so finally I said, 'If I be a mighty Valar, may lightning strike.' That was a bad idea. I got the hint that Uranus was still mad at me when the tree to my right was struck by lightning and burst into flame. They immediately named me Andúnëwen, night maiden, because it was night when the tree caught fire. I still can't convince those damn elves that I'm not a Valar."   
    By the end of Setsuna's story, Haruka was on the floor laughing. Setsuna growled, clearly unhappy. "Fine!" she huffed. "When you talk to Elrond again, DON'T FORGET TO CONTACT ME!" The mirror showed a reflection once again.   
    Michiru sighed, putting the mirror away. She poked at Haruka, who eventually stood up, still laughing at Setsuna's misfortune.   
    "That's my pops!" Haruka declared.   
    Michiru rolled her eyes. "Baka," she muttered. 

    After their council with Elrond, Haruka and Michiru were at a loss of things to do. They were both at their wits end, Haruka most of all. She had tried to convince Michiru at lunch that they could melt all of the pewter cups and build F1 from scratch. Michiru suggested that Haruka go outside to get some fresh air. She herself went off in search of Arwén or Estel but the two of them seemed to be missing. Haruka busied herself in racing the elven males while showing off to the maidens.   
    Michiru stood on one of the many balconies, watching the footraces below. The sight was indeed amusing; Haruka had convinced the elves to let her compete in her underclothes. As Haruka was about to beat three different elves for the second time, there was a tap on Michiru's shoulder and she turned around.   
    Behind Michiru stood a small Elf child. She smiled shyly up at the Neptunian princess, holding a large parcel wrapped in shiny silver linen. Michiru dropped to her knees so she could address the child properly.   
    "Well, aren't you darling," Michiru laughed, ruffling the child's golden tresses. The girl giggled. "What's your name, sweetie?"   
    "My name is Culwen," she answered timidly. "I come from Lothlórien with my father bearing a gift for you from the Lady Galadriel."   
    Michiru's forehead creased. Who was Galadriel? Culwen handed her the parcel. Before Michiru could say anything the child ran off, giggling all the while.   
    Dumbfounded, Michiru sat on a nearby bench, unwrapping the delicate bundle slowly. There were many different layers of fabric. Some were velvety, some were as fine and sheer as silk and all of them were of a different shimmering color. Finally, amidst the torrents of fabric, her efforts were rewarded. In her lap sat a beautifully crafted violin of a silver wood and gorgeous silver strings to boot. There was also a bow made of the same silver wood contained in the parcel. It had the finest golden hairs Michiru had ever seen. Beside the violin was a small silver package. She opened the package as well. It contained a block of rosin and a note. Most surprisingly, the note was in Japanese. It read:   
    _To my favorite guardian child, I have bid my maidens to craft for you this insturment from the finest of trees in Lothlórien. May you grace the people of Elrond with its beautiful sound accompanied with the songs from your heart. I bid you luck on your journey home, and may our paths cross along the way. _   
    Saving all questions for later, Michiru tuned the violin and rosined the bow. 

    Haruka stopped in mid-sprint, as did the other elves around her. All eyes turned to the serene sound of the Neptunian princess's playing. The song was slow and sad, a piece Michiru had composed herself out of remembrance of the days when she was without her lover and they had not yet found each other. Haruka hummed along, for this song was a duet and she knew it well. Her fingers twitched, aching to for the feeling of the ivory keys of a piano beneath them. As if in a trance, she left the race to join her lover above. 

    When the song was ended Michiru stood poised, bow still upon the shining strings, allowing the notes to hang in the air. Startled to hear clapping, she turned to see two small, male creatures standing side-by-side smiling broadly.   
    "Hello," Michiru said.   
    The one on the right seemed to jump. "She speaks!" he whispered to his companion. Michiru laughed in bewilderment and knelt to eye level of the two creatures. They approached her, cautiously. The one on the left reached out, fingering Michiru's aqua locks. This brought forth sounds of awe and approval from the two and they immediately wrapped their arms around the senshi of the sea. Surprised, Michiru returned the hug.   
    "Mother!" they cried, their arms going tighter.   
    Michiru was positive that the two creatures were crazy. Haruka appeared then, looking as puzzled as Michiru. Michiru shrugged and the two pulled away.   
    "Forgive us, Mother. We have not yet introduced ourselves," the one on the right stated, a hand on his chest. "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, Merry for short. And this here is my good friend and cousin, Peregrin Took."   
    "Pippin for short," Peregrin chimed in.   
    "Well then, I am-" Michiru started.   
    "We know who you are, Mother," Merry said with a smirk.   
    Michiru frowned. "I'm sorry, little ones, but if I were your mother I'm pretty sure I would remember."   
    "Oh, no!" Pippin gestured wildly. "It's what you like to be called, from the lore that Goldberry sang to us!" He stood erect and cleared his throat. 

  
_The guardian of hobbits lives tucked away   
in the land where gulls come out to play.   
Strong and graceful she is called "Mother" there,   
her beautiful music floating through the air.   
She is fair and wise, hiding where no one can see,   
for her hair is the color of the sea._

  
    Michiru smiled. "That was beautiful." She recited the poem a few times over in her mind. "Guardian of hobbits..." she murmured. "What's a hobbit?"   
    The two looked confused. "Why, we're hobbits, Mother. Halflings..."   
    It was then that another, more heavyset, hobbit ran up calling to his companions. "Merry! Pippin! You're not going to believe-"   
    He stopped short, his eyes wide. Merry and Pippin nodded excitedly and with another ecstatic 'Mother!' they latched themselves to the sea goddess once again. They giggled excitedly, carrying on like a bunch of kindergarteners hugging Big Bird.   
    Haruka, who had remained a spectator to this point, burst into laughter. A harsh look from her lover silenced her immediately. 

    They were in the library again, Haruka and Michiru, Elrond behind them pacing nervously.   
    Setsuna's image in the mirror was frowning angrily. "Elrond, you can't send them with the fellowship. It would ruin everything!"   
    Elrond, who was equally upset, threw his hands in the air. "I do not see how it endangers either missions! They both head towards Mordor and the princess would be in good company." He was referring to Haruka. "Besides," he said, stopping, "the powers of the Silver Millennium on the side of the fellowship would prove to be invaluable."   
    Michiru and Haruka had no idea what was going on and their heads moved back and forth as if watching a tennis match.   
    "So you have ulterior motives, then!" Setsuna cried in triumph.   
    Elrond turned red. "Rest assured, Andúnëwen," he said through clenched teeth, "I hold only the best interest of the princess in mind. She is strong and skilled. I see no way to get around this. Their paths will cross eventually and their destinations are inevitable. Why not let them unite?"   
    Setsuna sighed. "Because it means a hell of a lot of paperwork for me when I get back to the gates," she mumbled in Japanese. Haruka giggled, but was silenced by Setsuna's glare immediately. The time guardian then smiled, for she had thought of something else. "What of the dangers following the ring bearer? The fellowship will only slow Haruka and Michiru down. It is essential that they return as soon as possible."   
    Elrond considered. "The princess is talented and can easily fend for herself, as well as can her partner." He gave a wry smile. "Besides, the elves are quite aware of the immortality of the kin of the Queen Serenity. It will take far more than any mortal weapon to kill them." He paused, letting Setsuna's defeat sink in. "And what is this need for haste? We are also in a hurry, mind you. I do not see how these two can reach Mordor faster than the fellowship."   
    Setsuna was indeed put in her place. She was tired of arguing and she wanted to get back to her coconut-scented back rub. "Fine," she breathed. "They shall travel with the fellowship. I will keep in touch." Her image was gone.   
    Haruka looked confused. "What just happened here?"   
    Elrond smiled slightly, gesturing for them to follow him out to the balcony. Below, there were nine in a circle, lost in deep discussion.   
    "You will join with the Fellowship of the Ring, representing your people, the children of the Silver Millennium, in this journey," he stated. "Both of your paths lead you to Orodruin." He gestured towards the group. "I am sure you know most of them..."   
    Michiru nodded. "I know three of the hobbits - Merry, Pippin, Sam - and Estel, of course."   
    "And Legolas," Haruka added.   
    Michiru agreed. "But who are the others?"   
    Elrond rambled on at length, naming Gandalf the wizard (also the afore mentioned Mithrandir), Boromir son of Denethor, the Son of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, the dwarf, and the fourth hobbit, Frodo Baggins of The Shire. He included with their names a brief history of each and shed some light to Estel's heritage as well as his birth name, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He informed them that their departure was to be in one week, but oddly enough, he did not say why the fellowship was assembled. He shooed the two senshi down, encouraging them to become friends with the fellowship before their departure.   
    Haruka and Michiru approached cautiously, afraid, yet in awe at the assembly of species before them. It was Merry and Pippin who noticed them first.   
    "Mother!" they cried, latching themselves to the Neptunian princess. Sam soon followed suit.   
    All eyes were now on the two new members of the fellowship, who happened to feel very nervous. Frodo stared aghast at Michiru and she laughed.   
    "I assure you, little one," Michiru said, prying the other hobbits off of her, "I am not of lore. I don't know of any woman named Goldberry, but I enjoy being called mother all the same."   
    Haruka almost choked on her tongue in shock but quickly gained composure. She gave a little wave. "Uh... well, I'm Haruka, and this here is my partner, Michiru."   
    The hobbits looked disappointed. "Can we still call you mother?" Pippin asked, his eyes hopeful.   
    Sam nodded in agreement. "Yes, I would much like to call you mother. You remind me of one, warm and soft."   
    They all crowded around her now, arms going around her torso. Michiru threw up her arms in resignation. The rest of the fellowship seemed to find this highly amusing, except for Haruka that is. She was turning a lovely shade of blue.   
    Legolas pat Haruka's shoulder, encouraging her to breathe. "Elrond told me that you are joining with us in our cause. It is good to have you as an ally, Haruka. If the queen could spare her warriors, then we are eternally grateful."   
    Gandalf jumped. "Where is it you are from, maidens? What queen is it Legolas speaks of?" he frowned. "I know of only one queen who wields female warriors."   
    Haruka opened her mouth to reply but Legolas beat her to it. "The Queen Serenity, of course. We have here the princess of Uranus and her kin, the princess of Neptune."   
    Haruka and Michiru turned red with embarrassment but Gandalf clapped his hands in excitement. "Why, I just returned from the Silver Millennium mere days ago!" His brow creased with worry. "The queen seems to be in a state of disarray. The feud between the moon and the earth seems to have intensified and her daughter has fallen in love with Endymion. Isn't that a stroke of fate, now? In the meanwhile, armed forces are amassing on the southern pole and the Queen fears attack."   
    "How is it you were able to get to the moon?" Michiru asked in disbelief.   
    Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "My lady, I am a wizard," he said with pride. He sighed. "But I understand that matters of the moon are not of your responsibility."   
    Haruka nodded numbly. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind._ Where was the princess? Was she on the moon? How long until the attack? Can I help?? Where is my former-self? Shouldn't she be helping?_   
    As if to answer her questions, a wave of pain spread through her body and she fell to the ground, clutching her chest. The pain was like a scorching flame, reaching out to the tips of her toes to the edges of her ears. Michiru and Legolas were immediately at her side. It was then that Haruka suddenly remembered something. A few months before Queen Beryl's attack, she had traveled to Middle-Earth, following Michiru who had gone to Lothlórien. She remembered hearing laughing and walking out onto her bedroom balcony. Then the pain came and she thought she saw herself on the grounds below with her fiancée... 

    Haruka regained consciousness a few minutes later, Legolas' face loomed above. "Be you all right, Haruka?"   
    She blinked a few times and stood, the memory fading fast.   
    "What happened?" Michiru asked, hobbits peering from behind her.   
    "I'm here," she whispered hoarsely.   
    "What?"   
    "My past self," Haruka tried again, suddenly finding her voice. "She's here."   
    Michiru gasped. "Will it be ok?"   
    Haruka nodded. "Fine, fine. We just have to steer clear of our room."   
    "Why?"   
    Haruka looked towards the balcony. She was not sure where the answer came from. It just popped into her head. "Because it was my room..." 

    Haruka's suspicions were correct. The princess was staying in - what Michiru and Haruka were surprised to find - her special reserve guest room exclusively for her stays in Rivendell.   
    "Why didn't you tell me it was your old room?" Michiru had asked.   
    Haruka only shrugged meekly. "I forgot."   
    So, the two wound up having to room with the hobbits until the fellowship's departure. That was proving to be an interesting experience... Haruka had to stay in their room to avoid meeting her former-self face to face. Haruka didn't take well to isolation. Michiru, on the other hand, was of no help. She would be out until all hours of the night and she just couldn't stay away from the former Haruka. She would often return after dinner, pouting and asking Haruka why she ever had to cut her long silky hair. The members of the fellowship visited her a bit, even though they were not sure why Haruka had been quarantined. All but Gandalf, of course. He had pressed Haruka to tell him about the scene just a few days before, even though he already knew; having confided in Elrond immediately afterward. Gandalf had re-assured Haruka that he would keep her secret safe from the other members of the fellowship, saying that they already had too much to handle with their mission. When Haruka asked about the mission of the fellowship, Gandalf kindly informed her that it was best she not pry into the matter. Haruka found it quite rude, considering that she was being led by the wizard, but complied to his wishes none the less.   
    The only upside to her solitary confinement was that she didn't have to run around in those silly elvish dresses. Michiru had taken quite a fancy to them. Not that Haruka was complaining about how well the clothing flaunted Michiru's curves.   
    On the day before their departure, there was a knock at the door. Haruka had been so stir crazy that she built a tent out of bed sheets in the center of the room. Grumbling about cheese doodles and hippos, she crawled out of her fortress to let her guest in. She was very surprised to find that it was not Legolas, as he had been her most frequent visitor. He had also left for food some few hours ago.   
    Haruka thought for a moment, groping for a name. "Uh... Boromir, was it?"   
    He smiled. "It is." The son of Gondor walked into the room He was carrying a large tray of food and a bunch of clothing. Haruka attacked the food immediately, stealing away into her tent. Boromir quirked an eyebrow and pulled back the entrance flap, gazing at her curiously.   
    "Be you alright, princess?" he asked.   
    Haruka looked up sharply, her mouth full. "Why does everyone have to call me that? It's Haruka, Tenoh Haruka, ha-ru-ka," she annunciated.   
    Boromir laughed. "Very well. May I join you, Haruka?"   
    She continued eating. Taking that as a yes, Boromir sat beside her. "Legolas sends his regards. He had forgotten of his meeting with Aragorn and rushed off."   
    Haruka nodded, just about finished. Boromir gestured to the flower in the vase on the tray. "I have never before seen a bloom such as this. Before my journey to Rivendell, that is. Legolas says it reminds him of you."   
    Haruka swallowed. "It's a rose... It's weird but Legolas says he's never seen them before and he's almost 3000 years old!" Haruka laughed the awkward silence following immediately. Haruka jumped out of the tent, attacking the clothing Boromir had brought. Aside from a few female ensembles, there was some male clothing and plenty of chain mail. Haruka suited up in what appeared to be clothing made for an elven warrior to wear under his armor. All the while poor Boromir was blushing furiously. He turned to leave but Haruka stopped him.   
    "Please, I'm going crazy in here all by myself."   
    Boromir laughed. "Very well, Haruka."   
    The two sat and talked at length about one another. Boromir recounted much of his life including the time he and Faramir had been hunting as teenagers and Faramir accidentally shot Boromir in the foot with an arrow.   
    Prior to this chat, Haruka and Michiru decided it would be best that they not talk about the future. Haruka did her best with what she could remember of her past life, mixed in with events from her present life.   
    They talked long into the sunset, Haruka finding she liked Boromir. They had a lot of common interests. One being his love of swordplay. Another was his extreme fascination with the female agenda. At one point, their conversation shifted to age. Boromir admitted that he was rounding the age of 40, and Haruka looked no more than a teenager. She huffed indignantly, informing the man that she had come of age quite some time ago. Estimating her age before she died during the Silver Millennium and the 22 years she had been alive on Earth, she supposed she was around 40 as well, maybe 30. This made Boromir act funny.   
    Michiru and the hobbits returned not long after and Boromir left, mumbling something about preparing the Horn of Gondor for departure. Soon the members of the fellowship were asleep, all contemplating the journey that lay ahead. 

  


'.~*~.'


	3. Chapter 3 - The Bridge Of Khazad-dum

  
    Haruka yawned, finding that in the battle against sleep she was losing. It had only been a week since they left Rivendell, heading south. They had settled down for the evening. Aragorn and Legolas were off in search of prey while Gimli tended to the fire, speaking quietly to Gandalf. Michiru had wandered off with Sam and Frodo in search of water, Michiru having ulterior motives to bathe, of course. Boromir was at the edge of camp, working Pippin and Merry over with his sword. Every now and then he would cast a sideways glance at Haruka, making her think she might have had a bug on her shoulder or something. But at last he turned to her; smiling and out of breath.   
    "Would you care to try, Haruka? The Elf tells us that you are crafty with a sword." He dipped the upper half of his body in a mock-bow. "Let us see if he speaks truth."   
    Haruka chuckled, standing. She loved a good challenge. Her henshin had materialized in her hand and she immediately cursed herself. It was not easy for her to keep her other side a secret. But alas, she and Michiru had agreed to avoid transforming in front of the fellowship. Too many weird things were happening already- why add to the list? Haruka did her best to will her henshin away quickly but Boromir noticed.   
    "What was that?" he asked.   
    Haruka faked a sugary sweet smile, taking the sword that Pippin offered to her. "Nothing," she answered calmly.   
    With that the battle began. The contest lasted for quite some time, the clinking metal ringing through the air. Haruka had gained the upper hand, sure that she would emerge victorious. It was, however, Boromir who defeated his opponent, Haruka being the fallen. When it was over, Haruka sat on the ground, Boromir's sword to her throat, accompanied by Pippin's as well.   
    Haruka swallowed thickly, afraid to move. Boromir looked so intense that she had almost believed they were truly fighting for their own lives. But Boromir laughed, drawing both weapons away. He offered his hand to the fallen senshi, helping her stand.   
    "You fight well, milady. I will now mark that Legolas is a man of his word." He paused for a moment, chuckling. "If one did not know better, they would assume you to be a fair Elf."   
    "Uh... Thanks... I think..." The uncomfortable Haruka proceeded towards Pippin to return to him his sword but Boromir's grip on her arm prevented her. She frowned at the hand, not liking where the situation was going.   
    "But not just in attire, milady," he continued, staring into Haruka's eyes, oblivious to all around him. His hand moved to touch her cheek. "But in face as well..."   
    Haruka almost jumped for joy when Michiru returned at that moment with Frodo and Sam. Haruka pulled roughly away from Boromir's grip, shooting all who witnessed the scene a look that said "I'll-castrate-you-in-your-sleep-if-you-dare-tell-Michiru-about-this." They all nodded in understanding before Aragorn and Legolas burst into the camp, carrying a large deer.   
    The two royals stood there for a moment, examining the game at their feet. They looked to be very disheveled, and Legolas had a large twig and a few leaves poking from his tousled tresses. Aragorn coughed and discreetly plucked the branch from the Elf's hair. Legolas received questioning glances from the other members of the fellowship.   
    "What?" he growled. Gandalf snickered and the two senshi did their best to stifle their laughter. Aragorn calmly set to preparing the animal while Legolas was turning a bright red. "Deer resist death more violently than any other game I have come across, that is for sure," he said in a high-pitched voice, attempting to justify his state of disarray. The fellowship burst into hysterics and the Elf threw up his arms in defeat. Haruka had never had deer before that night. She decided that she really wanted a salad, instead. 

    They continued in their journey, the frequent visits of crebain overhead becoming a nuisance. Each time they were forced to hide, Haruka would find her henshin in her hand and Gandalf would smile and say something like "I know it is your way but it is not ours," or "To expose yourselves at this time would be dire to our mission."   
    Once the hideous birds were passed, Haruka would grumble and complain about hiding. Her way, indeed, she would scoff. Michiru would dust off her travel clothes (previously intended for an elvish female) and give Haruka's hand an understanding squeeze. She did not take well to their cowardice either. There was much debate amongst the party but at long last, it was decided that they were to continue their journey atop the Caradhras.   
    Haruka was surprised to find that she didn't like the cold at all. At first signs of shivering, Boromir offered Haruka his cloak. When she refused, Michiru happily accepted it. They now trudged downward, their night in the storm proving their defeat. Haruka took to shaking violently and sneezing. Michiru's embrace was of little help, but the closeness was reassuring. She soon found an additional warmth around her and the smiling face of an Elf above.   
    "Take my cloak," Legolas said. "I am going on ahead in search of the sun." Haruka watched in astonishment as the Elf sprang away, his feet barely leaving a print in the snow. She felt a comforting hand on her arm.   
    "Not now," her lover's voice whispered in her ear. Haruka looked down to see that she was gripping her henshin tightly. She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, love."   
    The winds picked up and there was a loud rumble. They had gotten used to the falling of boulders and large amounts of snow, but this rumble was dangerously loud. Haruka looked up in time to see the snow above before all became black. 

    Consciousness returned, strong arms pulling her from the snow. She kneeled on top of the drift, trying desperately to settle into a steady breathing pattern and calm her oxygen-crazed lungs.   
    "Haruka!" Michiru chided.   
    Haruka looked, surprised eyes fixed on her (save Gandalf, Michiru and the Elf). She noticed that she didn't feel the slightest bit cold and suddenly knew why.   
    Sailor Uranus laughed uncomfortably. "Sorry guys..."   
    Gandalf decided to cut in. "Come now! She is merely a creature acting as she would in her home out of instinct. There is no need for gawking. We must make haste!"   
    The party moved on, Legolas and Michiru helping the wind senshi stand. Haruka stumbled forward a bit and promptly passed out into the arms of the Elf. Michiru looked distressed, feeling her lover's forehead.   
    "She has a fever," the Neptunian princess murmured.   
    Gimli's voice came from down the slope. "Come along now, crazy elf!"   
    Legolas obliged with a scowl, Michiru in tow, Haruka over his shoulder. 

    Haruka woke to a cool sensation on her burning flesh. It felt good. She opened her eyes, happy to see Sailor Neptune's smiling face above.   
    "Where are we?"   
    Michiru frowned. "We're heading towards a place called Moria. Apparently that means we're going through the mountain. Gandalf can't remember the password to get inside. All the better, I suppose. Everyone was so dead-set against coming here. I don't like this, not one bit. They won't even tell us their mission. I don't get it. I talked to Setsuna. She says I didn't want to know. But they all crowd around Frodo like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders." She sighed. "You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past day. Aragorn says that he will get you some healing herbs when we are out of Moria, but no one knows how long that will be. This is a lot worse than the last time you got sick." Haruka coughed. "I don't mind being sick, as long as I have a pretty girl to take care of me."   
    Michiru's eyes narrowed. "Like that maid? Now is not the time to bring her up."   
    _Crap._ Ok, so Michiru holds a grudge. Haruka tried to lighten the mood with a laugh but wound up coughing again. "Damn puppets."   
    Michiru giggled and placed Haruka's head in her lap. She ran her fingers through the sandy colored locks. "You slept through a wolf attack, you know," she said quietly. "Gandalf set a tree on fire. It was very pretty. Reminded me of Sailor Mars' Fire Soul." She looked at the group. "I wonder where they are now... Setsuna said we were doing just fine and the princess and Sailor Mercury were ok. I can't contact them with the mirror; they are too far ahead in time. Instead it just keeps showing me some castle. I think it might be affected by our presence in this time period."   
    Haruka made noises of agreement, snuggling into Michiru's warmth. They became distracted by the sound of something being thrown into the water.   
    "Boromir please, do not disturb the water," came Frodo's plea.   
    It was then that Gandalf sprang up, the word _mellon_ spilling from his lips. The doors opened. Michiru stood, helping Haruka up.   
    "Can you walk, hun?"   
    Haruka nodded but the dizziness attacked her. She slumped to the ground. Boromir came over, lifting Haruka into his arms at Michiru's request. Haruka was too tired to protest. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about the man. Michiru was always the one who had to fend of the other sex, not Haruka. She didn't have experience in such matters.   
    They had barely entered Moria when a cry came from Frodo and he was dragged away. Sam sprang into action, saving his master and bringing him back into the cave before the tentacles were able to trap them all inside. Haruka grumbled, still in Boromir's arms. She didn't like the dark, either. 

    Haruka snuggled up to Michiru, glad to be resting for the evening. They had been wandering through Moria for quite some time and now Gandalf didn't know where they were. Pippin got a little curious with a well and as punishment he had first watch.   
    Haruka was still feeling sick, but after another round of Gandalf's elf draught she was feeling much better. Michiru had insisted they make their beds as far away from the other members of the fellowship as possible so they would not be exposed to Haruka's illness. Haruka thought that Michiru was just feeling a little anxious and didn't want the fellowship to notice them fooling around.   
    When they were settled, Haruka drew Michiru into her embrace, her arms across the smaller woman's stomach. Michiru gave a sigh of contentment and began to fall asleep. A very naughty hand was moving up Michiru's thigh, making it exceedingly difficult to concentrate on sleeping. She pushed the hand away, giving a mumble of protest.   
    Haruka purred and nipped at Michiru's ear. "I thought you might be feeling a little anxious... It _has_ been a while."   
    The hand returned, trying a different approach. Michiru stifled a moan, knowing she could not possibly resist. Confusion clouded Haruka's mind when her hands were pushed away and there was much squirming underneath the blanket. Merry's head popped out from underneath the fabric and he tried his best to look innocent.   
    "Mother, would you mind if I slept with you tonight? This awful place scares me something terrible."   
    Michiru laughed, wrapping an arm around the hobbit. "Of course you can, Merry. You are just too adorable for me to say no!"   
    Merry seemed pleased with this answer and closed his eyes. Michiru gave Haruka an apologetic look. Another head poked out in between Haruka and Sam.   
    "I'm awfully scared too, you know," Pippin chimed in.   
    "Hey!" Haruka protested. "Aren't you supposed to be watching?"   
    Pippin yawned. "Gandalf took my watch. Oh, please, Mother. Please..." Michiru laughed again. "You can stay here too, if you like."   
    The younger hobbit squealed in delight and settled down, falling asleep. Merry and Pippin were resting when Haruka shot Michiru a I'm-horny-and-if-you-aren't-going-to-help-then-I-will-have-to-find-others-ways-and-I'm-so-desperate-that-I'll-even-go-to-a-man look and turned over, back facing Michiru.   
    Once Haruka was sure her lover was sleeping, she looked over. Haruka noticed how peaceful the Neptunian princess looked. She had to admit, the two hobbits added some fluff to the image. Michiru looked very maternal. Maternal or no, she still wasn't getting any! She tried her best not to think about it as she let sleep consume her. Curse those primal instincts. 

    Their journey resumed along with Haruka's fever. Despite the pleas of Michiru and Pippin, Gandalf insisted that they continue on instead of rest for the day so Haruka could regain her health a bit more properly. Walking was difficult; her head was always swimming. She was moving at the back of the line, Aragorn and Michiru keeping her company. Rest had been fitful, the company all fearing her health. The next day she felt better somewhat, good enough to walk. She caught Michiru mumbling about aspirin.   
    When they came at last to Balin's tomb, Haruka grabbed Michiru's arm in excitement. Gandalf read from the book.   
    "Can you feel it, Michi?" She whispered excitedly.   
    Michiru nodded. "A battle is coming." Haruka seemed to become giddy now that the words were spoken. "You scare me sometimes, Ruka," Michiru commented gravely.   
    Haruka's prediction had indeed been accurate. Already transformed, the two senshi were not hesitant to go to battle. The members of the fellowship marveled at the magic the children of the Silver Millennium displayed. Even Gandalf had not yet witnessed the power of the Queen's warriors. A 'deep submerge' here and a 'space sword blaster' there, the two senshi most definitely beat out both Gimli and Legolas' counts combined. They escaped through the eastern passage. When the orc-chieftain left Frodo dead, the shockwave hit the fellowship so hard that even Haruka felt the anguish. She squeezed Michiru's hand tightly, assuring the mother that her child was ok. The drums grew louder and Gandalf made aware the need for haste. Aragorn took Frodo into his arms and the fellowship flew.   
    When Frodo announced he could walk Michiru squealed in delight and pulled Frodo into a hug.   
    "Oh, my darling little hobbit! You're ok!" she exclaimed. Tears soaked Frodo's shoulder.   
    Frodo pat Michiru's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm all right, Mother. There is no need to fuss."   
    They waited for Gandalf and when he returned, their blind escape began again. At last they were confronted by their chief foe.   
    "Ai! A balrog is come!" Legolas wailed.   
    "Fly!" Gandalf commanded. "This foe is beyond any of you!"   
    With that they took off, Haruka in the lead, Michiru and Legolas in close tow.   
    "It reminds me of Setsuna first thing in the morning," Haruka joked. Michiru scowled at her lover.   
    "I fail to see the humor!" Legolas quipped.   
    The fellowship reached the bridge, the stand off now at hand. The balrog was defeated and Gandalf went with it into the great abyss.   
    "Fly you fools!"   
    He was gone. 

    Now outside the mines, the fellowship each mourned in their own way. The hobbits all clung to Michiru, sobbing openly. Haruka stood apart from the company, the wind offering ample comfort. It was still the same wind; perhaps the only connection Haruka could make between this time and her own. There was a hand on her shoulder, large and unfamiliar.   
    "Do you wish for comfort, dear princess?" Boromir whispered into her ear.   
    Haruka stiffened. "I believe I told you I didn't like being called that." She shoved Boromir aside, almost hard enough for him to fall over, and swiftly took her lover into her arms. She watched over Michiru's shoulder as Boromir skulked away towards Gimli.   
    "What was that all about?" Michiru asked.   
    Haruka kissed Michiru, watching in satisfaction as Boromir tried to hide his shock and be discreet at the same time. "Nothing," she said, breaking the kiss.   
    Michiru followed Haruka's eyes, instantly catching on but not quite understanding in full. She pushed Haruka away, going towards the hobbits. "Haruka-baka!"   
    Haruka laughed. "Oi, Michi wait." She knew Michiru wasn't truly angry and didn't persist. She joined with the rest of the company, all of them silent. The adrenaline worn off, Haruka was beginning to feel the fever creeping back and her head becoming hazy once again.   
    "We will be able to treat your illness once we are away from here," Aragorn said.   
    Haruka nodded. "Thank you, Aragorn."   
    The company set off southward, towards Lothlórien. Haruka looked back to the mountain, the wind picking up. "Rest in peace, Gandalf." 

  


'.~*~.'


End file.
